Problem: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 2 \\ 4 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 4 \\ 2 & 4\end{array}\right]$